the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Ton Theon/Other
Other Clans/factions/dragons/creatures within Princessfirefly's lore because Firefly does not know when to stop The Beast Clans Clans of beastpeople found in Firefly's lore. The Flock of the Sacred Temple A flock of harpies living on a small mountain range in an old stone castle. They live on the outskirts of the Mirrorlight Promenade and have view of Clan Lampsi from their castle. They used to own the land that is now Lampsi's and they used it as a nesting ground. But dragons killed their eggs and stole the territory from them. Members * Queen Secretary The now deceased queen. Killed by Pterosis. * Saulia A harpy warrior who previously spied on Clan Ton Theon. * Prince Nightjhar The former prince of the flock. He ran away because he wanted to help kill dragons in the war. He ended up breaking his wing, and was saved by a dragon* named Muerto. Nightjhar learned to trust Muerto and his clan and decided that some dragons weren't so bad. When he tried to explain this to Queen Secretary, she ordered him to be executed. * Prince Eclectus The new prince. He was later adopted by Nightjhar and Pterosis. *Muerto is not actually a dragon but an alien god is disguise. See the alien god section on Clan Ton Theon's page for more information. The Maren of the Hewn River A school of maren that live in the chilly waters of the Hewn City River. They are warriors and they have spent the last couple of years fighting to protect their home from dragons. Members * Pterosis A maren general, desperate to protect his home from dragons. Nightjhar's boyfriend. * Orca Pterosis's brother. Now deceased. * Thresher Pterosis' second in command. The Maren of the Starseer A school of maren that live nearby Clan Nihil. They trade with the Nihil dragons, and they eat the dead dragons discarded from Nihil gladiator battles. Unaffiliated Beastpeople Beastpeople who are not part of any clan or organization. * Petrichor A shy and awkward faun. He is dark brown with white okapi markings. He is a sympath and can detect the feelings of others and feel them himself. He also has a lyre he can use to make others fall asleep. * Helianthus A yellow dryad that can turn into a sunflower. They're a pacifist and don't like the ideas of labels. They and Petrichor are technically in a relationship. * Kuaka A crow like talonok. She was responsible for herding the deceased of her flock to the afterlife. But she had let the spirits wander away from her. She found them with a coatl named Muerto's help, but now her gods are angered from her carelessness. Cult of the Almighty 1 History This cult formed within the early days of Seeking Clan, and at first only consisted of two members. These two members would constantly talk about the Almighty 1 and the 12th god, and the S sacrifices. The cult was dismissed to be harmless nonsense and was mostly ignored. Until the cult infected Seeking Clan's Hewn City research crew with the Shade. It turned out this was no harmless nonsense, but a cult that worshiped the Shade. Members * Ar A now undead mirror. Mated to One. His full name is 'ArcanistOne' * One A now undead guardian. Mated to Ar. Her charge is the Shade. * Others Rogues Dragons that are outcasts and wander Sornieth because they have no home. * Peripeteia Backstory: A guardian dragon who is the daughter of a necromancer. She was thought to be dead before she hatched and she surprised her parents when she turned out to not only be alive but to have glowing runes covering her body. None of her parents were carriers of the runes genes so it was a mystery how she came to have them. Personality: She's quiet and socially awkward. She tends to take things literally and has trouble grasping jokes and sarcasm. She hates big crowds, and prefers to be alone. The curse: With her runes came a curse. She would slowly rot away, and the only way to reverse the rot is to take the life from something else. It doesn't have to be an animal, anything that is alive works. Being alone so often, she has a bad habit of forgetting to take care of her rot. She's been found by dragons thinking she was dead more times than she'd like to admit. Abilities and powers: She inherited necromancy from her father, and is very good at it. She has a few zombie companions that join her in her travels. Charge: The season of Autumn. She has to constantly travel around Sornieth as Autumn moves from one area on Sornieth, to the other side of the globe. Name meaning: A sudden reversal of fortune or change in circumstances. * Boop Boop was just a child. A hatchling barely old enough to speak. She was one of the first Bogsneaks to be brewed in Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. The new breed made from goo was the fascination of many in Sornieth. Dragons brewed the eggs, curious to see the dragons that would be hatched from them. Parents who could not have children of their own adopted the little creatures. But other dragons despised the new breed. They thought bogsneaks were unnatural. They thought they were ungodly. A dragon breed created by a mortal from some chemical slop was no dragon at all. They were monsters. So groups of dragons with similar mindsets joined together. They were going to hunt down every bogsneak they could get their claws on and kill them. In their eyes they were doing the gods' work by destroying these ungodly creatures. Boop had been separated from the family that was supposed to adopt her during a raid from one of these bogsneak killers. They had captured her and killed her. They didn't care she was only a hatchling. All they saw in her was a monster. She was helpless to them being a small, little baby. They snapped her neck and left her still bleeding body to rot. It was a few days until a guardian named Peripeteia discovered her. She was horrified to see the dead little hatchling. She was unaware of the existence of bogsneaks then as she was a nomad and news took a while to reach her. But she still recognized the creature as an innocent child who was killed. Something inside of her compelled her to use her necromancy powers on Boop's corpse. She wasn't entirely sure of her intentions. Peri had plenty of mindless zombies to use for her own, she didn't need a mindless hatchling corpse to follow her too. But to Peri's and Boop's surprise she didn't raise a mindless zombie from the dead. She had raised a body and a soul. Boop was back. She wasn't quite alive, but she was back in her body. It was a rotting, decomposing body, but being a little hatchling who could barely speak she couldn't comprehend that. In Boop's mind she is very much alive. She is a happy child who had been given a second chance, and she looks up to Peri as a mother. Peri is happy to care for the undead child. She has vowed that no more harm would ever fall onto this child for as long as she lives. Shade Creatures Shadelings not affiliated with the Shade Haven. * Manus Personality: He’s mischievous and a little playful. He enjoys making the lives of others miserable. Violence amuses and entertains him. He thrives from chaos Backstory: Manus was once part of the Shade, but was broken off from the main body to become a spy. He spied on the gods until he got bored. He distanced himself from the Shade to become his own independent Shadeling. However by severing his connection with the Shade he has made his days limited. Once the Shade finds out he has disobeyed orders he will be destroyed. Manus has decided to live everyday as his last. So he vows to cause as much mayhem as possible. Abilities and powers: Manus can shapeshift, and turn invisible. He can take the form of shadows and can stalk other by pretending to be theirs. Name meaning: The terminal segment of a forelimb, corresponding to the hand and wrist in humans. * Reliquary Manus's son. Personality: He takes after his father. He likes to make others miserable and finds the misfortune of others amusing. He thinks he's incredibly intelligent and that he's always right. his arrogance often gets him in fights with his sister, Loculus. Abilities and powers: He can shapeshift and turn to dust. Name meaning: A container for treasures within a tomb. * Loculus Manus's daughter. Personality: An unpleasant little gremlin. She likes to steal stuff she finds interesting. She makes fun of others and likes to laugh at their anger. She's bad at thinking things through, but consequences are limited when you don't have much to live for anyway. Abilities and powers: Can shapeshift and turn to dust. Name meaning: A cavity where bodies are stored. Emperor So far three Emperors have made their appearance in Firefly's lore. The first one was a five headed Emperor that was killed by the Lightweaver. The second was a ten head Emperor that was led off of a cliff by Match. And the third is a three headed Emperor that entered Clan Lampsi in search of golden liquid that Shingscourge was hiding there. With the help of Shining's daughter, Wish the Emperor got to eat the golden liquid and decided that Wish was a friend. Now it obeys her every command. * Blackbird- The right head He was once a spoiled rich prince. His father raised him to believe that everything he wanted should be his, and he had that mindset until the day he died. He was murdered by one of his own servants who was sick of his greed. The servant stole all of his riches and disposed of his body in a river. Now as an Emperor his mind is foggy, but he still remembers his entitlement from when he was alive. He feels like no matter what he does he's better than the other heads of the Emperor. He's constantly arguing with them and gets upset when they refuse to do what he wants to do. He also remembers that something was stolen from him. He doesn't know what but it doesn't stop him from trying to find it. He will sometimes pick up anything shiny that he finds and keep it. It's almost like he's trying to regain the riches he once had. * Goshawk- The middle head She started off life in the hostile mountains of the Southern Ice field. Her clan was a group of hardy dragons who were living purely out of spite. They endured blizzard after blizzard and famine after famine. They had to work hard to find anything to eat, and they constantly had to protect their territory from rival clans. Goshawk particularly was a fierce warrior and huntress. She killed dozens of dragons that dared to challenge her. But even the greatest dragons eventually fall. Her end was anticlimactic, and she was buried in an avalanche. She was trapped in that icy grave for years until an earthquake broke off the chunk of ice she had died on and sent her body crashing onto the shore of the Windswept Plateau. Their she became an Emperor when she made contact with the remains of Blackbird. Her mind is the sharpest of all of the heads of the Emperor. She still remembers most of her past. But she cannot remember what her name once was, nor can she speak. Her eyes had rotted away, so she had to learn to rely on her sense of smell to get by. It was her idea to head toward the Sunbeam Ruins. It took some convincing to get Blackbird to follow through, but she knew that she would find something that would help them both once they reached the Ruins. * Budgie- The left head Curiosity killed the cat, and Budgie had to watch as his father became ill due to the Shade. In an effort to study Shade infections better his father experimented on himself. It was a sad and terrifying sight for the young Budgie. He ended up running from home because he couldn't stand seeing someone he cared for in so much pain and agony. He ended up running onto the territory of a hostile clan, and they killed him without a second thought. After Blackbird and goshawk became an Emperor they accidentally stumbled upon Budgie's corpse and he became a part of the Emperor. Now as an Emperor he doesn't communicate much to the other heads. He doesn't remember anything from his past, but his past had instilled anxiety onto the poor imperial. So he tries his best not to upset the other heads and just goes along with whatever they want to do. (Note: There is now a forth Emperor, Foo of the Foo's Eye Galleon) The Spy Neptune is the grandson of Queen Megalodon, leader of Clan Ula. he has the same shapeshifting abilities as his grandmother and can shift into a merdragon when needed. Although lately he has distanced himself from the water, and instead has been studying a group of Shadelings on the border of Light and Lightning. He finds watching them to be fascinating, and his curiosity for them is endless. He has filled many notebooks with his recordings of their looks, powers and behaviors. He's afraid that they may be catching on to his spying however, and doesn't know if they will be hostile toward him if they do find out. He's thinking about taking a break from studying Shadelings, and instead to start studying the sudden uptick in elemental primal dragons so that the Shadelings don't get too suspicious. The Astral Anostra: A creature of power. It's connected to the Earth sign Ophiotaurus. It's able to create pits and earthquakes and can lure its targets to sleep. The dead is attracted to it (Astral lore by Mangoramune) The Twins Gifted with True Sight, these identical twin brothers have been tormented by visions of past and future. * Beginning- Has visions of the past * End- Has visions of the future The Outcast Kerta- ??? WIP The Subspecies An informal grouping of dragons containing traits that classify them as certain subspecies of dragons. Some have been blessed by the gods, and others belong to subcultures within the flights. Some are nomadic, and others mostly live with other clans. Light Subspecies * Bibliophile- Collector * Faith- Altus Pearl * Yosemite- Redwood Warden * Pine- Redwood Warden * Halo- Sunwalker * Rayne- Sunshower * Dazzle- Etherealight * Forgotten- The Faded * Rafal- Brightwing * Shin- Brightwing * Harmony- Chromata * Peace- Chromata * Glave- Chromata * Gold- Glimmerling * Sunrise- Kugelblitz * Sunset- Solis Tenebris * Glitter- Weaver F&R Subspecies * Altan- Autumn Forest * Nile- Riverbed * Maelizhi- Streambringer * Whistle- Decaying Woods * Rye- First Rain * Ysaly- Deep Forest * Arusa- Swampy Forest * Olivine- Forest and River Other Flight Subspecies * Dandelion- Dancing Petals * Arid- Desert Sweeper * Alacron- Necromancer * Murk- Glowbelly * Clause- Fractal Glacier * ???- Glass Rose * ???- Seacow Kisunes * Kitty- Tenko * ???- Wraith Yako * ???- Festival Shiro * ???- Night shiro Runecatchers * Burn- Suncatcher * Inari- Blue Moon Mooncatcher * Avalon- Sea Storycatcher Other * Wren- Wight of the Ironwood * Silence- Venomspitter * Lucian- Blood Moon Dancer * Idria- Kirin Non Lore Dragons * Firefly is my sona dragon * Hircuz, Tetras, Raymer Survis, Nasnie, Fureli, Virita and Balaur are my fantrolls * Tophi and Percy are my RE fandragons (Kinda) * Chopper is an old OC